doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
MIA24.8
"Hello," the Doctor said cautiously after a minute. As if reanimated by that single word, the man suddenly beamed, and extended his hand. "Call me Kwanalapalendesh", he said by way of introduction. "I want to be your friend." The Doctor contemplated the man's proposition, then grinned. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, startling the man. "I'm always happy to make new friends. Unfortunately, I'm rather busy at the moment." The Doctor put his arm around the man's shoulders and slowly started walking him towards the lab door. "Tell you what, Kwanala-- say, can I call you Fred?" The man looked puzzled. "I am Kwanalapalendesh," he replied. "Very well. Tell you what, Fred; why don't I meet you at the Endora House Restaurant in a few hours and we'll discuss our new friendship over dinner." "I'm afraid I cannot do that." "Yes. That restaurant is a bit busy at dinnertime. What about The Gilded--" "No," said Kwanalapalendesh firmly. "You don't understand. I heard your soul-voice. You are the Lifegiver for this planet. The hand of friendship has already been extended to you. I cannot leave you alone now." The Doctor fingered the bruised wound on the back of his neck, a grave expression on his face. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Krynoids, would you?" he growled. "Yes. They were the first species I extended the hand of friendship to." Kwanalapalendesh suddenly emanated happiness, like a proud parent watching a school play, at the mention of the Krynoids. For the first time in as long as he could remember, the Doctor was truly scared. Vincent Spiegel was tall, middle-aged, balding more than he would really prefer, and he had a hunch that one of the five escapees from Paradise was here. Even through the jacket of flesh and bone that encased him and dulled his senses, he could feel the one he was tracking. Number Three was close. "Wilkes," Spiegel said into the intercom. "I feel him too," came Wilkes' reply. "Mistakes must be erased. Find him. Bury him." "What about the Doctor?" Spiegel thought about the Doctor for a moment. But only for a moment. "It's too late for him. Kill him too." The intercom speaker clicked off. Anti-grav engines shut off, waking Adric from near-sleep. He kicked himself mentally for letting his guard down, but as he brushed a stray lock of hair back behind Elizabeth's ear he calmed down considerably. They hadn't been discovered. Yet. Footsteps came close to the bag, then turned back. "Now what, genius?" Gianna snarled. "We've got every security officer in the casino surrounding us, and they're armed to the teeth!" "God, you are such a dumb ass, Gianna! It was your idea to try and get out from the lockdown!" the Skull-Faced Man shouted back. Somebody huffed in frustration. Footsteps again approached the bag. Adric pulled Elizabeth closer. "What are you doing?" Gianna demanded. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" "You can't do the ceremony here!" There was a sharp, high-pitched squeal as Gianna cried out in pain. "If I don't," the Skull-Faced Man said, "I'm using you as a hostage. Either way, I'm getting off this planet with what I want. Now shut up and help me light the candles." He couldn't wait any longer. When the top of the bag was ripped open, Adric lunged. "Can't you feel it?" Kwanalapalendesh whispered, closing his eyes, savouring. "Can't you feel the others?" "Terribly sorry," the Doctor said, backing away from the strange man. Kwanalapalendesh only followed him, slowly matching the Doctor's steps. "You must have the wrong host. I'm sure with a little time someone else will come along to suit your needs." "You are a very special person, Doctor. You will help us extend the hand of friendship to the rest of the universe. You will bring a presence of us to Endora. I assure you, the transformation is painless. You must come with me, so that I may help you through the process." Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw Drake enter the lab and level his weapon at Kwanalapalendesh. "I don't think so," he said, grinning. Drake's energy weapon discharged in a blaze of white light, hitting the immaculately dressed man in the shoulder and knocking him to the floor. The Doctor turned to thank the Sergeant-- --and found himself staring down the end of Drake's gun }}